Control systems, which include process control systems and safety instrumented systems (SIS), typically implement one or more controllers to control the process or safety system. The controllers in these systems frequently use field devices to perform a variety of functions within the control environment. For example, in a level control system, the field devices may be used to control and/or monitor the amount of a liquid in a holding tank. When the level of the liquid has reached a predetermined position (high or low), the control system may respond by utilizing one of the field devices, such as a valve, to adjust the flow of liquid entering or exiting the holding tank.
In many control systems, the field devices are periodically configured or calibrated. Control system personnel commonly use a handheld device to configure or calibrate the field device. These control system personnel connect the leads extending from the handheld device to the field device, and then run, on the handheld device, an application module for configuring the field device.
In many instances, the field device is located in a remote area that is difficult and/or dangerous for control system personnel to reach. For example, the field device might be located under water or in a contaminated environment. Before arriving at the location of the field device, control system personnel must install the application module onto the handheld device. The application module may initially be stored on a library or database located at a remote location or on the Internet. Control system personnel must periodically connect the handheld device to the library or database to download new and modified application modules to the handheld device. In some instances, control system personnel must be granted permission to download the application module to the handheld device. The process of requesting and receiving permission to download the application module may take several days or weeks. With vast numbers of handheld devices being utilized to configure field devices in control systems throughout the world, there is a considerable amount of time and effort associated with regulating and controlling the versions of the application modules used with the handheld device.